The objective of this project is to develop a simplified magnesium retention test for assessment of total body magnesium stores, a test that is non time-consuming and which can obviate the need for dietary magnesium restriction. The results of this test will be compared with monocyte magnesium and with free, cytosolic muscle magnesium obtained by in vivo 31P-NMR spectroscopy.